Desire
by Blaze Productions
Summary: A RockyKim oneshot! Hope you enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Power Rangers.

Pairings: Rocky/Kim

She watches him cross the room. His perfectly sculpted body wrippling under his crisp shirt. He waves and smiles at Ernie. He waves atTommy as he passes him. Smiles at Adam and Billy as they smile and talk to each other. He continues his walk to the Youth Center parking lot and soon disappears behind the arcade games.

She remembers dreams of him. Dreams of their past times together. She's loved him for a while and yet he only sees her as a friend. Is she not beautiful enough? Not smart enough? What was so wrong with her? She was always there for him. Always helped him through things. So what was so wrong with loving her?

Just seeing him was enough to give her an orgasm. His scent was intoxicating. His body was luscious. His mouth against her skin was needed. She wanted to be with him again. To feel him inside of her again. She's give anything to feel him thrust into her. To feel him release into her. Just to feel him in her hands again.

She had just finished her day and was leaving for her own house. She grabbed her coat and exited the Youth Center. She waved atAisha as she passed her and unlocked her car door. She sped out of the parking lot leaving him and their past behind at the Youth Center. Maybe it was time for her to move on, but it was easier said than done. Her past with him wasn't always great. It involved a lot of heartbreak. Hers mostly.

She arrived at her home and parked her car. She locked it up and walked inside. She left the door unlocked, she felt safe in her neighborhood. She left her jacket on the coat hanger and walked towards the bathroom. She started a bath and started taking her hair out of its bun. She removed all of the bobby pins, holding it together, out and shook it so that it fell in soft curls down her back. Her arms rounded her back and undid her zipper. She folded her white dress in half and put it on top of the sink. She turned off the tap and slipped into the hot water. She left the heat relax her muscles.

Awhile later, after wrapping herself in a towel she exited the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and blow dried her hair. It cascaded down her soft white back. She looked around the room, seeing the many pictures of her and her best friend. Her heart ached with want. She really thought that one day they would be together. But it was all a dream really. She couldn't really have him. It was as if he was completely unattainable to her.

Her mind drifted back to their times together again. His hands massaging her taut skin. His lips touching places only he was allowed to explore. She leaned back on her bed and massaged her clit. She bit her lip and thought of Rocky. Perfect, muscular Rocky. Her juice seeped into the cracks of her fingers and she rubbed a little harder, a little faster. 'Oh Rocky,' she cried.

"Mind if I cut in," his sexy voice interrupted. Her head lifted from her bed and stared at him.

He had been standing in her doorway, watching her. He strolled towards her on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. Her eyes shut and she felt his hand slip into her. She felt two of his strong fingers enter her. He thrust them into her. She moaned into his mouth. His other hand was removing her towel. She felt his skillful hands rub her breasts.

Her body rose to meet his hands. His mouth kissed down her neck and between her peaks. He took her nipple into her mouth and sucked. He bit it teasingly and then went lower. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Twisting and sucking on her, her juices worked up and she could feel him all over her body. 'I want you,' she gasped. 'Now. Please, don't make me wait.'

He obeyed. He lifted himself up and pulled her father on to the bed. he pulled the towel off of her completely and threw it somewhere in the room. He unbuttoned his shirt and undid his pants, quickly ridding himself of all his clothes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply again. He thrust his erect cock into her deeply. Her whole body shook with pleasure. He kissed her; his tongue tangling with her own. She could feel his soft kisses all over, in complete contrast to his deep pleasurable thrusts into her.

They were perfect together. Her body would rise to meet his every thrust, and every kiss he placed she matched with her own. They met on a physical level the same way they did on an emotional and interactive level. She loved this man with every part of her being, but her head yelled at her that this was just another way for him to release his pent up desire. Not just for her, but sex in general.

If she wasn't in love with him, she's be happy just riding him all night long. Fellings his huge dick thrusting into her. There was no man that could match his skill or size when it came to sex. She felt him release in her. She was almost scared that it was over. She didn't want him to leave. His warm breath, panting on her shoulder. He kissed her neck and rolled over. He pulled her with him. So that he was still inside of her. He wrapped the blanket around them. She kissed his mouth, and across his chin.

She lay her head down on his chest and heard the rapid beat of his heart. She drew invisible cirlcles on his hard chest. His arms were wrapped around her tightly. "I don't want this to end," she said.

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Me either."

She was surprised. He usually didn't answer or made up and excuse. "Im sorry I never said anythng. I was just scared that if I fell in love with you, I'd lose you. But I realized that I already fell in love with you. A long time ago, I wanted to be together! I want everything you want. The house, the 2, 3 kids, the minivan, the marriage and, the white picket fence. Everything. I want you. "

She looked up at him. "Then we'll be together Rocky."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Kimberly Hart," he said .

She smiled, "And I love you Rocky DeSantos."

A/N One shot. Hope you like it.


End file.
